wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Kratt
Chris Kratt is the younger of the two Kratt brothers, 4 years younger than Martin Kratt. Together, he and Martin are the protagonists of Wild Kratts. ''He travels with his brother and thier friends in the Tortuga, to learn about and save animals. He see ms to be the more sensible of the two. He is characterized by his green clothes and messy brown hair. He is 43 (real-life) years old. Physical Appearance Chris is really smart. He is characterized by the color green as his creature suit is green, his scuba gear is green, his usual shirt is green, and even in the past wears a green tshirt (as shown in Tazzy Chris ). He has messy brown hair and matching brown eyes. He is shorter than his brother, Martin Kratt. Personality While the younger of the two, Chris seems to be a little more sensible than his older brother. But Chris still maintains a fun, childish, mischevious, and curious nature. He loves to climb trees though temporarily had a fear of heights (Flight of the Draco). He is the more organized of the two brothers Kratt. Chris is the focused, pragmatic, and technically inclined brother who likes to make a plan. He is the logical, straight man to Martin's wild antics. Chris also has an encyclopedia knowledge of animals, keeping tabs on every species he encounters with a computerized Life List. He knows his animal stats the way a sports fan knows who batted the most runs last year or rushed for the most yards. Chris is very loyal to the natural order and believes that wild creatures should stay where they are: "living free and in the wild!" As shown in Cheetah Racer and Bass Class he plays by the rules and seems to come up with rules during faceoffs between Aviva, Gavin and Zach. Chris also seems to be a bit more attentive than is brother, as he is quick to notice details. Abilities and Skills Chris uses his knowledge of the animal world, his climbing skills, and his Creature Powers to save the creature world. He also knows how to snowboard, water ski, Manta board (Octopus Wildkratticus), Relationships Martin Kratt is both Chris's older brother and best friend, whom which he does creature missions with. He and his brother, Martin Kratt, work with Aviva, , Koki, and Jimmy Z. Zach Varmitech & Chris have known each other since childhood (shown in the episode of Tazzy Chris) And are enemies. Zach usally refers to Chris as "Green Guy" in the episode "Let the Rhinos Roll". Chris can be forgiving with Zach as shown in "Race for the Hippo Disc" when Chris saves Zach from a hippo about to swallow him. Donita Donata & Gourmound are enimies. Gormound often refers to Chris as "green grape". Real Life Chris is 43 years old in real life. he and Martin both started thier career together in the 90s, starting with ''Kratt's Creatures, and after, Zoboomafoo ''and Be The Creature.'' Catchphrase Living free and in the wild! Chris vector.png Python Power.PNG Lion Power.PNG Blade of Grass Power.PNG Racoon Power.PNG Bat Power.PNG Wolf Power.PNG G.W. Shark Power.PNG Chriselle.PNG Thorny Devil Powers.PNG Kangaroo Power (Adult Version).PNG African Rock Python Squeezes Chris.PNG Seahorse Power.PNG A.C. Porcupine Power.PNG G.O.W. Spider Powers.PNG Walrus Power.PNG T Devil Power.PNG Squirrel Power.PNG Rhino powers.PNG Pidgeon Powers.PNG Monarch Power.PNG Honey Badger powers.PNG Elephant Power.PNG Draco powers.PNG Beaver Power.PNG Basalisk Power.png Whale and squid powers.png Crocodile power.png Chris 1.png Tortuga .jpg Caviva hug.png Martin and chris.jpg chris-kratt.jpg|Chris Kratt (Real Life) Category:Wild Kratts Member Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Kratt brothers Category:Male Category:Human Category:Mammal Category:Heroes